User talk:NaveNinja
This is my talk page. Chat: Accident lol Sorry, mate. Ermac pressed the wrong button. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 23:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it, I wasn't even really there, lol. NaveNinja 00:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Chat Is the chat working for you? ermacpunk15 8-19-11 12:14 (UTC) No. NaveNinja 18:58, August 19, 2011 (UTC) New wikia Nave, I would ask if you want to join Emperor's Scorpion new wiki: Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat Just send me a message if you want. Respond soon! Ah sorry, I was in a hurry and I forgot to sign myself. Here is the link. http://streetfightervsmortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Street_Fighter_vs._Mortal_Kombat_Wiki Have fun editing! BogS3___ 13:25, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi NaveNinja wanna go on the chat Emoink15 08:08, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat...again Is the chat working for you? Bogdan stretePS3 The Cold One 16:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I saw the message. But what is the cause of the problem? Bogdan stretePS3 The Cold One 17:00, August 28, 2011 (UTC) It worked we could see it DAZ1171 17:00, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat Dooo dooo ba ba dee dee ta ta ta tum tum ta tuddily do indeed. Bogdan stretePS3 The Cold One 17:04, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Ahaha, good show. NaveNinja 17:05, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I will not be avalaible until Tuesday. Bogdan stretePS3 The Cold One 18:14, August 29, 2011 (UTC) That's fine, it probably still won't work for me on that day, too. NaveNinja 18:38, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Here's a playlist of all the Mortal Kombat Conquest episodes in case you're interested in watching sometime. It basically preceeds the two movies, featuring the Great Kung Lao before he died at the hands of Goro, and also has the same Scorpion actor and costume from the first movie and stuff. Great show from 1998-99 that had good ratings, but couldn't afford a season 2 because of budgeting problems sadly. Hope you enjoy it though if you start watching. http://www.youtube.com/user/mkfan786#grid/user/8C05CBB970237E41 And nice talking to ya in chat. Sure is refreshing having someone like you around there, and you sure showed them on the Mirror's Edge subject before leaving, lol.Ridley Prime 00:15, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Stop Commenting Quit commenting on my blog post's all you do is try and start trouble.Oh and the only reason I mess up with spelling sometimes is because i'm not used to typing while looking at the screenSavage Grenadier Elite 04:26, September 22, 2011 (UTC)Savage Grenadier Elite No. NaveNinja 14:20, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Who the hell are you to tell someone to stop commenting, Savage? He can comment as much as he wants to, you prick. You can't just tell someone what to do here. Learn some respect, seriously. I'm glad you got banned. Not we don't have to deal with you or your sh*tty attitude for a couple of weeks. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 19:58, September 23, 2011 (UTC) The Winner of Armageddon! Hello nave its me Tesshu! I want to ask if you know that was Shao Kahn not Taven that defeated Blaze, there was admin I forgot his/her name, the person think that was Taven who defeated Blaze not Shao Kahn can you believe that! The canon is that Shao Kahn won and he became the supreme overlord of the realms! EVERYONE died including Taven and Daegon , Im asking with you can help me with that, to fix the pages of Shao Kahn, Taven and Blaze! Tesshu When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 23:54, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ...Yeah, I figured that out by the opening of MK9. Aren't the pages already fixed with this infortmation, with the endings marked as either canon or non-canon? NaveNinja 00:04, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry for how I treated you Hey there Nave you may not remember me which is ok.All you need to know is I was a jackhole to you,and for being one I apologize sincerely.You don't have to forgive,but I do want you to know I'm sorry.Savage Grenadier Elite (talk) 23:03, August 25, 2012 (UTC)Savage Grenadier Elite